ATLA: After The War
by atla-lok143
Summary: Picks up from the last episode of the series. in the show we see sokka, suki, and toph approach aang after the battle with ozai but then it skips to the whole coronation thing. i want to tell the story in between that time. the airship ride back, katara and zuko waiting all that. I'm def a Kataang fan and always will be :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so my idea for this story is from the last episode of the series. in the show we see sokka, suki, and toph approach aang after the battle with ozai but then it skips to the whole coronation thing. i want to tell the story in between that time. the airship ride back, katara and zuko waiting all that. I'm def a Kataang fan and always will be :) Please review! im new at this whole fanfiction writing and i really wanna know how im progressing thanks! and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The battle had just ended. Aang stood upon the rock with Ozai still weak and dazed.

"It's over." Aang thought. "A hundred years of war and it's finally over. I actually did it."

He looked up and saw an airship coming towards him. He didn't panic though. He had noticed during his battle with Ozai that the ships were coming down. He had assumed it was his friends and hoped that everyone was alright.

The ship had landed in front of him. The doors opened and out emerged Sokka, Toph, and Suki. Sokka's arms were around both of their shoulders and his leg bandaged up.

_"You did it!" You should have seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like, pshoom, pfoom, pfoorm, phish, whom, and then the Fire Lord was all like, eugh, eh, eh, eh eugh, aye" (Waving his arms to match each sound he was making)_

_Suki moved closer to Ozai._

_"So, did you… you know… finish the job?" she asked, pointing at Ozai._

_"I'm still alive," said Ozai, looking up at Suki angrily._

_"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away," said Aang. _

_Sokka and Toph eyes widened with surprise and awe of their friend. _

_"Wow, who taught you that?" asked Toph._

_"A giant Lion Turtle," said Aang matter-of-factly._

_Toph crossing her arms responded, "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."_

_Sokka had then hopped his way over to Ozai._

_"Well, look at you buster. Now that your firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord'," he said mockingly. _

_Ozai attempted to pull himself up from the rock behind him. "I am the Phoenix King!" he said pointing at Sokka before dropping back to the floor._

_"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend 'Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whupped'," said Toph._

_"Yeah, or how about 'King of the Guys Who… Don't Win," said Suki struggling to come up with a witty comeback. _

_"Leave the nicknames to us honey," Toph responded._

Aang chuckled. Figures his friends to make a joke after a full out battle. Speaking of his friends…

"Hey, where are Katara and Zuko?" Aang asked disappointed. He had hoped that Katara was at least with them. After everything that had just happened, she was the one he craved to see the most. He knew that she confused about her feelings towards him, but at this moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was safe. He needed reassurance that she was alright.

"Oh, they went to battle Azula so Zuko can take control of the throne," said Sokka casually.

"WHAT?!" yelled Aang. "They could be in trouble! They could need our help!"

"Relax, Aang." said Toph. "I'm sure they can handle it. Besides what else were they suppose to do. You were missing."

Aang's shoulders dropped. "Right, I'm sorry about that guys. I didn't mean to abandon you. It sort of just happened."

"Well, you can fill us in on the way to the Fire Nation," said Sokka.

"Good, I want to hear exactly what happened while I was gone too."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Toph.

"Agreed," said Suki smiling.

"Let's move out then!" said Sokka, trying to hop his way back to the ship. Suki quickly ran to him before he tripped and hurt himself more.

Aang went to take a step, but a rush of dizziness swooped him instead. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Twinkle-toes!" yelled Toph, as she ran to him. "Are you alright?"

Sokka and Suki turned around, "Aang? What's wrong?"

Aang shook his head and tried to get back to his feet. "I'm alright guys really. I guess it just hit me now. It's probably just from the fight, avatar state, and the energy-bending. I'm just a little weak. I'll be alright don't worry."

They looked back at him, with worried expressions.

"Aang, you should probably rest. Find a room in the ship and just sleep. We'll take care of everything," said Suki.

"Yeah, I'll handle the Loser-Lord over here," said Toph.

Aang thought about it for a minute, and decided they were probably right. Plus he didn't think he had the energy to win the argument that would follow.

"Alright, but after we exchange stories. Deal?"

"Fine," said Sokka "but then you definitely need rest, because knowing Katara she is going to bombard us with questions and fuss over all of us making sure we are okay."

Aang smiled. Sokka was definitely right. Knowing Katara that was definitely going to happen. And maybe after all the fussing was over with, they would be able to really talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! bare with me, as the chapter go on they will get better. read and review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Katara and Zuko sat in the palace's courtyard. Katara needed to do another healing session on Zuko but they wanted to be outside to wait for their friends. They sat near the turtle-duck pond. Katara working silently, losing herself in her thoughts.

_What if something happened to them? How were they planning on taking down an entire fleet? _

_And Aang…. Where was he now? Was he alright? Did he come back and face the Firelord? And if he did, did he win?_

"Katara…" said Zuko, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She stopped what she was doing.

"Oh god, am I hurting you Zuko? I'm sorry. I'm not doing a good job. I should be paying attention better. There's just so much on my mind and…"

He put his hand on her arm, cutting her off.

"He's going to come back Katara."

Of course he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"You said it yourself," he continued "'He has to.'" Quoting her from earlier that day.

"I know," she said "but, I'm still worried. What if he gets really injured again and I'm not there this time to help him, not that I have any spirit water left but I don't know if I could bare…" tears started falling down her face.

Zuko struggled but forced himself to sit up. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, he is going to be fine. I trust and believe in him. I know he is strong enough and will not fail. It is because of you that I know that he is going to come back. The way he looks at you everyday, I know he has the motive to keep going and keep fighting. He has something worth coming back for," he said. She looked up at him, her tears starting to slow down. "And I know that you feel the same for him. Though you may not be realize it yourself or your hiding the truth deep within, I can still see it. You are going to have the chance to tell him. I know it."

Katara had stopped crying and wiped her tears away, revealing her slightly pink cheeks. She simply nodded.

"Thank you Zuko. I really needed that."

"Your welcome," he said and gave a small smile.

"I should probably finish healing you."

"That would be nice," he laughed.

She laughed with him.

_He's right. Aang is going to come back. And when he does… I'm going to tell him the truth. Because the truth of the matter is… I was in love him. I needed him beside me. A world without Aang in it wouldn't be much of a world worth being in. He changed my life and made it that much better. Everything that we had been through together, he needed to know how I felt. The war was over, we won. I know I had told him on Ember Island that I was confused. It was the truth. At the time we were still at war. What if something had happened to him? I couldn't have bared it if I had let myself give into my feelings just for him to be taken away from me. Yeah it was probably selfish of me to think that. But he needed to be focused. He needed not to think about me. It wasn't about what I wanted or what he wanted. The world needed him more. The world was more important than my feelings. I just hope now, that his feelings haven't changed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just gonna jump right into it! Enjoy read and review :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

They were in the air and on their way to the Fire Nation. Suki had taken the wheel and was safely guiding them. Sokka was sitting in a chair, his leg was definitely broken but he figured once they saw Katara is would be fine. Toph had picked up some scrap metal and was turning it into different shapes. Aang was leaning on the side controls, trying to stay on his feet. He really wanted to know what had happened before he fell asleep.

"So what did I miss exactly?" asked Aang.

Sokka jumped into the story, with Toph and Suki adding points here and there. How they were about to leave and realized Aang was missing, so they searched the entire island. But when they didn't find him, Zuko had the idea to fly back to the Earth Kingdom and ask June for help. However, June's shirshu couldn't pick up a trace for some reason. So Zuko came up with a plan B, to find Uncle Iroh. They had flown all the way back the walls of Ba Sing Se. In the middle of the night, they were ambushed by the Order of the White Lotus, where they had seen King Bumi, Piandao, Pakku, and Jeong-Jeong. They brought Zuko to his uncle and they talked. In the morning, they came up with a plan. Sokka, Toph, and Suki were to go and stop airship fleet that was coming to the Earth Kingdom to burn it down, while Zuko and Katara flew back to the Fire Nation to take down Azula, so that when Aang defeated the Firelord he would take the crown. They then told Aang, about their airship battle. Cutting through ship after ship thanks to Toph's metal-bending. Then almost losing Suki to Sokka losing his boomerang and space sword trying to save Toph from falling. But just when they both thought they were gone for Suki had swooped it with a ship and saved them both.

"Wow, guys that's incredible. I'm proud of you guys," said Aang when their story was done.

They smiled back at him.

"So your turn, what happened to you?" asked Sokka.

Aang then jumped into his own story, how he had woken up on what he thought was an island with Momo. At first he thought he was in the Spirit World but he could still bend, so he had ruled that out. Then he went to earthbend but it wasn't earth that he was on. He became so confused that he decided to ask for help from his past lives. He called Roku first. Followed by Kyoshi, Kuruk, and then finally Yangchen. They had all given him advice on how to handle his problem with the Firelord but they all had the same end result. To kill him. Aang had thought he had no choice but to do it. However, when he realized the island was moving he jumped into the water and realized it was an animal. He got to the front and it picked him up. It was a giant Lion-Turtle. It gave him the best advice and power to defeat the Firelord without killing him. He then waited for Ozai to approach him. Ozai had come and they fought for a while. There had come to a point where Aang was trapped but Ozai's blast had knocked him hard enough to where his scar on his back was hitting, unlocking the Avatar State. The battle was back on and it was Ozai's turn to run and try to stay alive. Aang had then pinned him down and was about to give the final blow, when he pulled himself out of the Avatar State. Ozai then took advantage of Aang's mercy and with his back to him Ozai went to strike. But Aang was ready, using Toph's technique he read Ozai before he could attack and restrained him down. Then he energy-bended him. Taking his fire-bending away for good.

"Now that's impressive," said Toph after a few moments of silent disbelief. "Way to go."

"We're really proud of you Aang," said Suki turning around to smile at him.

"Yeah Aang," said Sokka "thanks to you the war is over. And I know Katara and Zuko will be proud of you too."

Aang smilled at his friends, still so relieved that they were alright. But if only they knew how Katara and Zuko were.

"Now go rest up Aang," said Sokka "you deserve it."

With that, Aang walked out and found a spare room. He laid down on the bed and with his last thoughts picturing to Katara's smiling face, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: i know it might be a little boring, but i thought it would be a good idea for the recap. next chapter will be more interesting when they arrive at the Fire Nation. review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

Katara and Zuko were still sitting at the turtle-duck pond. Katara had bandaged Zuko after her healing session was complete. He was now laying his back against the tree asleep. Fire Sages had come over many times to talk with him, but Zuko had told him they would have their discussions with their friends had arrived.

Katara was gently bending the water in the pond, her eyes were flashing to the sky every few minutes. Anxious for their arrival. It had a few hours since their fight with Azula. The comet was long gone and night was closing in fast.

_Where are they? They should have been here by now._

She sighed and dropped the water in the pond gently. Suddenly, there a rumble coming from the sky.

"Zuko! Wake up!" she yelled.

He jumped, startled from her sudden outburst. "What – What's going?"

"I see an airship! That has to be them!" she replied, helping him to his feet and started running to the courtyard of the palace. Totally forgetting that Zuko was in no shape to run.

"I'll just catch up!" he called after her.

She kept going. She didn't care at the moment she left her friend behind. All that mattered was that the rest of her family was on that airship, or at least they should be. And if they were, then _he _must have been on it as well. The time she got to the courtyard the ship was landing. She waited till it was set on the ground and the platform lowering down. Zuko at this point had almost caught, still behind but almost there.

With the platform lowered, she saw three figures walk down. She walked closer for a better look. It was Suki, Sokka, and Toph. Suki and Toph were helping Sokka walk down, his leg seemed to be injured.

"Sokka! Suki! Toph!" she yelled, "You guys are alright! Sokka, what happened to your leg?"

"Katara! Zuko! You guys are alright! And I think it's just broken, don't worry about it. I'm sure you can fix it."

Realizing that the most important was missing, her face suddenly slackened and her tears began coming to her eyes.

"Where – Where's Aang? Is he…? Is he is alright? Where is he Sokka!?" she yelled.

"Relax Katara, he's on the ship. He's just…"

She took off past them, not bothering to listen to what he had to said. She needed to see him for herself. Why wouldn't he come out with them? Was he hurt? She checked every room she passed. Becoming more and more desperate to find the boy who had changed her life.

The next door she opened, she froze. Her vision tunneled. He was lying on the bed, his chest rising and falling every so slightly. _He's alive._ She took quiet footsteps closer to him. Kneeling on the ground beside him, afraid to wake him up.

She took a better look at him. His shirt was gone and his body showed cuts and burns. She flinched at his injuries. Imagining the pain he must have went through facing Ozai. She made up a mental note to give him a healing session as well. Her eyes wandered up to his face. His features were... peaceful. She smiled.

She watched him for a few more moments, trying to restrain herself. She didn't want to ruin his first peaceful moment since she released him from the iceberg but she couldn't take it anymore. She reached out to gently place her hand on his arm.

"Aang?" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thought i should put a little cliffhanger. even though the next chapter is almost done haha. but please review! also i keep kind of switching point of views between Katara and Aang, yet remain in a bit of third person. i'm just trying to get a feel for what sounds right, so bare with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Aang?" Katara said again.

Aang felt something on his arm and a voice that had followed. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but when the voice came again it sounded a lot more familiar and comforting.

"Aang, wake up. It's me."

_Katara!_

Aang's eye flew open and turned his head toward the voice.

"Katara!" he said sitting up.

"Aang! You're okay!" she yelled throwing her body onto his for a hug. Tears were flowing down her face. "I was so worried about you. You disappeared and we couldn't find you! I – I didn't know if I was going to see you again." Her voice shaking and the tears flowing down her face more uncontrollably.

Aang's arms tightened around her body. Relieved that she was here and safe in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I didn't mean to worry you. I know I have a lot to explaining to do and I promise I will explain."

"It doesn't matter right now," she said "All that matters now is that you're here and alive."

He pulled away from the hug and cupped her face in his hands, wanting to take a good look at her. She stared back with tears still flowing down her face. He made a daring move and wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay Katara, really. Just a few burns. But it was worth it. It's over. I'm here alive with the people I love."

He wanted to kiss her so bad, but was still unsure of her feelings. He didn't want to push her. Not after what happened at Ember Island. She needed to be the one to make the first move. If it was meant to be, it would come together on it's own.

Suddenly, she began to lean in.

_Could this really be happening?_****

**"**TWINKLE-TOES! SUGAR QUEEN!" they jumped apart at the sound of Toph's voice.

Toph suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Come on you two! Everyone is waiting. What are you two…?" she paused.

"Nothing Toph!" yelled Katara her cheeks burning red as she stood up. "We're coming."

"Yeah," Aang said, slightly blushing as well. "We're coming now."

He went to stand up and his legs began to wobble a bit.

"Easy Twinkle-toes. I can feel your legs shake from across the room," said Toph.

Katara spun to face Aang.

"Aang? Are you alright? Here let me help you," said Katara. She grabbed his arm and put it above her shoulder to support him.

"I'm alright guys, like I said before just a little weak. I used up a lot of power. I just need more rest that's all." said Aang.

"Well you can tell Zuko and I all about it while I give you a healing session. And another one for Zuko as well now that I think about." said Katara.

"Wait, what happened to Zuko? He is alright?!" he asked, scared for his friend.

"He's okay, I was able to heal him in time. Looks like we need to tell you our story too."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," said Aang.

"Come one, everyone will start to worry about us for being gone so long," said Toph leading the way out of the airship.

Katara helped Aang walk out. When they got to the platform Aang insisted that he was alright and could handle it.

"It's okay Katara. I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"Everyone is inside. They figured to give you guys space but then Sokka got all paranoid and asked me to come check on you guys. He would of come out himself but he can't exactly walk and Suki refused to help him," said Toph smirking.

Aang hoped Katara wouldn't notice his blush and he looked away. At the same moment she seemed to have looked away as well.

They walked back into the palace and Toph led them into a big room with couches laid out. Sokka was sitting on a couch with his leg elevated up and Suki snuggled up against him. Zuko was laying down on another couch trying not to move.

"Bout time you guys got back!" said Sokka. Suki elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he complained.

Aang ignored him and faced his firebending teacher and friend.

"Zuko? Are you alright? What happened?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Aang. I'm glad to see you're okay too. I'll let Katara explain and don't worry about Azula and my father. They are both locked up and away from one another. And I would like to hear your story of what happened," he said.

"Of course," said Aang sitting down on the nearest couch "Why don't you guys go first then I'll tell you my side."

"And while we're explaining I'll heal everyone" said Katara bringing out her pouch of water.

"Deal" said Aang.

Katara started with Sokka and started their story. She skipped to the part where Zuko and her took Appa and went to the Fire Nation to face Azula. She explained that Zuko accepted Azula's Agni Kai because he could tell there was something off about her. The battle was going well, Zuko was holding his own and finally hit an opportunity that threw Azula on the ground. She had gotten up with a crazy look in her eye and Zuko had taunted her into using lightening. He knew that he would be able to redirect and end their battle. Katara then explained that she was stupid enough to walk into Azula's view. Azula had then changed her mind at the last moment and shot the lightening at Katara.

Aang and everyone in the room flinched at this moment.

"But… how are you..?" Aang asked, his voice faltering at the thought of being so close to losing Katara for good.

She gestured to Zuko. Then walked over to him, now done with Sokka and began to heal Zuko again.

She continued her story and explained how Zuko jumped into the lightening bringing it into himself. He laid on the ground in pain. She had tried to run to heal him but then Azula started firebending at her and laughing madly. They fought and Katara finally outwitted her. She froze herself and Azula and then waterbended her away in the ice, to chain Azula to the drain. Then unfroze them and ran to heal Zuko.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Katara finished healing Zuko and made her way to Aang.

He grabbed her hand as she approached him. Reassuring himself that she was alright. Her face turned slightly pink at his gesture.

"You are amazing," he said, "I'm so proud of you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand back before she began to heal him.

"I'm proud of you too. Both of you," said Sokka.

"Yeah. You guys did amazing and I'm glad you're both safe. For the most part," added Suki.

"Your turn Aang," said Zuko.

Aang jumped into his story as Katara healed him. He tried hard to focus on his words but couldn't help but think of Katara being so close to him. He could feel the tension and pain of his burns being washed away. He was feeling better and more refreshed by the minute. When he had mentioned taking Ozai's bending away Katara gasped.

"You… you can do that?" asked Zuko. "But how?"

"I'm not sure. The lion-turtle had just given me the knowledge and thanks to the Avatar state I was able to access the power. It was hard and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to do it, but in the end it worked," explained Aang.

"Wow" said Zuko.

Katara leaned in to whisper in Aang's ear. "I'm really proud of you too."

Aang smiled.

"So now what do we do?" asked Toph, "What comes next?"

"Well the sages told me they need to have my coronation as soon as possible. The Fire Nation needs a Firelord. Then we can declare the war officially over. Also we'll have to free everyone from the prison," said Zuko.

"Sounds like a good plan for now," said Sokka.

"I think everyone just needs to rest and we'll figure out everything else in the morning," added Katara.

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

They all yawned and made their way to the rooms Zuko had the servants set up for them. Toph helped Zuko get to his room before venturing out to her own. Suki helped support Sokka and they closed the door to their room. That left Katara and Aang alone. Katara helped Aang again into his room.

"Do…do you mind if I stay here with you?" asked Katara blushing, "I just don't want to wake up alone and forget where I am."

Aang stared at her for a moment then collected himself. "Of course. It's fine Katara. I don't really want to be alone either."

"Okay. Thanks Aang," she said smiling.

He smiled back. They crawled into bed and he could hear Katara quickly slip into a slumber.

_She must be exhausted. As am I. Tomorrow will be a good day. A good day to wake up and not be in a war. Maybe even a good day to talk about their future. Everything was about to change._

His thoughts drifting, he fell into a deep peaceful sleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! i'm really curious to what you the readers think! i'm hoping i'm doing Avatar justice! i know it may not be the best! but im in love with this show and always will be. It's my favorite and it inspires me to one day be able to write my own story. So please review! I would love to hear what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter 6

Katara woke up before Aang. Their hands had found one another during the night. She didn't mind though, it was comforting. As if they were making sure that they were still there and not alone. Plus, he looked so peaceful sleeping, she didn't want to move or wake him up just yet. She just let her thoughts wander for a bit.

_I can't believe I almost kissed him yesterday. I wanted to so bad but of course Toph had to walk in. I couldn't help it though, I tried to restrain myself. But there he was, alive and whole. Reassuring me that everything was alright and that he safe. His hands were cupping my face in the gentlest way. It was just so…perfect. But maybe it was a good thing Toph had walked in. What if he didn't want to kiss me? What if he had moved on? I don't think I would be able to handle it. I wanted to be honest and tell him everything. Finding the perfect moment to do so was going to be challenging._

Aang stirred next to her. His eyes flickering open, till they found her face. She smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning Katara," he said, "did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I've sort of been up for a while. I didn't want to do anything to wake you up. It's probably the first time I've seen you sleep so peacefully before. Besides the time we made you a bed out of the wool of those koala-sheep," she said laughing at the memory.

He laughed. "Now that was a comfortable bed. But yeah, I mean why shouldn't I sleep well? The war is over, everyone is safe, and waking up to a beautiful face doesn't hurt either," he said winking at the last part.

She blushed, her heart fluttering at his compliment. _Has it always done that? Am I just starting to notice or is just being extra loud?_

"So Aang, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I… I uhm…"

He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"What is it Katara?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She took a deep breath. "I…"

_Boom! _The door slammed open revealing Sokka.

"MORNING!" he yelled.

"SOKKA!" yelled Suki coming into the doorway, "Why would you do that?! What if they were both sleeping!? And how did you get here so fast with an injured leg?!"

"Relax Suki, they're up. And I mostly hopped. Besides my leg isn't too bad. The cane is helping." he replied.

"Sokka! Have you heard of knocking?!" yelled Katara furiously, her cheeks turning red.

"I just came to check on you guys," said Sokka innocently.

"Ugh! We are fine Sokka, clearly!"

Aang placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Katara. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." He smiled reassuringly.

_Yeah, right. He definitely did this on purpose. _She took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Sorry guys, if my meat-head boyfriend here woke you guys. We were coming to check if you were awake so we could tell you breakfast was ready." said Suki, "but now that you are up, you should come with us. I think Zuko wanted to talk to you Aang also. Probably just Avatar and Firelord business. I have a feeling things are going to get crazy around here next few days."

"You're probably right. Thanks Suki for telling us," Aang said, hopping out of bed.

"You guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you," said Katara.

Suki smiled. She then grabbed Sokka and dragged him out of the room. "Hey! Wait, I wasn't done!" They heard his voice stop, followed by what sounded like Suki, scolding him.

"Guess we should go with them. Next thing we know Toph will come in and start yelling too," said Aang, chuckling.

"Yeah, your right," said Katara, picturing Toph from yesterday.

"And whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me later. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk."

She turned to face him, "I…uhm… yeah Aang. Sounds good."

He walked out. She took another deep breath and followed him.

_How is it that they are always interrupted? If this keeps going on, how will I ever be able to tell him? But he's right. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later. I mean how much could they possibly have to do?_

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'm really trying hard at this whole fanfiction thing. Like i've said before i absolutely love Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. These shows are so creative and wonderfully written, it just inspires me to hopefully one day create something of my own. But for now, i'll just practice with these characters :) Hopefully i'll get better as time goes on. so yeah! review! i really appreciate the feedback, means a lot! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry i haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I've been super busy with finals. but im finally home and ready to write. so hopefully i can get more chapters up within a better time period. please read and review! let me know what you think! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

A few days have passed and it was finally Zuko's coronation. Aang sat in the doorway meditating and waiting for the soon to be Firelord Zuko to arrive. Everyone was outside waiting for them to make their entrance. All their friends that were held in prison were released and were present for this big moment. It was going to be a coronation no one would ever forget. The war would be declared officially over and Zuko would take the role of Firelord to turn the Fire Nation into the right direction. A time of peace and a time for new beginnings. Aang's mind wandered from all of this to the other important thing in his life. Katara.

_These last days have been so hectic. I had promised her we would have time to talk and we just haven't. It seems everyone has needed Zuko and I for something. I feel terrible. She said she had to tell me something and I haven't made time for her at all. Sure, we still had been sleeping in the same room but I've been getting up really early and getting back really late. She was always asleep and I never wanted to disturb her. Part me has just wanted to wake her up and tell her again how much I care for her. But I can't help but think back to Ember Island where she rejected me. I need to give her the space she needs. If she wants to be with me I want her to willingly choose it, not give in because I kept asking her. It wouldn't be fair. I'm going to give her all the time she needs. There is no need to rush anymore. The war is over and we are all safe._

Aang heard footsteps approaching and opened his eyes to his dear friend. Zuko paused right in front of him.

_"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…"_

_"And now we're friends," Aang said finishing Zuko's sentence with a smile._

_"Yeah… we are friends." _

_"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The Word's so different now," said Aang, standing up._

_Zuko places his hand on Aang's shoulder, "And it's gonna be even more different, when we build it together." _

_They hug. Zuko then opens the curtain and Aang follows him shortly after. Outside the crowd is divided into four groups: Swamp benders, Earthbenders, Water Tribe warriors, and Fire Nation citizens. The Fire Sages hit the gong three times. Zuko walks out first bowing to all in respect. Everyone is cheering. Zuko raises his hand,_

_"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." _

_Aang walks out to the cheering crowd. He can see The Duke and Toph sitting on Pipsqueak and the Hippo's shoulders. Aang then scans the crowd seeing Suki, Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara._

When he reached Katara's face. Their eyes locked. Aang smiles a sentimental smile. Absorbing the moment. And by the look of Katara's face, Aang could have sworn she was doing the same.

_"Today, this war is finally over," said Zuko "I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor to the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."_

_One of the Fire Sages walks up behind Zuko, holding the Fire Lord diadem. Zuko kneels down. _

_"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he said as he placed the diadem into Zuko's top knot._

_The crowd cheered again as Zuko stands up and walks toward the crowd. Then he motions for Aang to join him. They look at each other and then back at the crowd._

An understanding passes between them. The war is over and together they were going to fulfill Zuko's promise of restoring peace. When working together there was nothing that could stop them. It was a new time, a new beginning.

Katara stared back at the newly crowned Firelord and the fully mastered Avatar. She was so proud of the two of them. Proud of all her friends and family. For everything that they have done this past year. Everyone was still cheering. So excited that this horrible war is over. Now it was time to start new things. Help rebuild. She was going to do whatever she could to help. But her main plan was to be with Aang. Wherever he went, she was going to be with him. Nothing was going to split them apart. She couldn't even imagine what her life would be like if he wasn't in it. She was going to help her friends with restoring peace. Wherever that may take them. She looked up at Aang's face one more time. He was looking back at her. Their eyes locked again. Her heart started racing like it was when they made eye contact earlier. Her knees even began to feel weak.

_What a feeling._

She felt her cheeks reddening and finally looked away. She didn't want to fall and look like a total mess in front of him. But after a few moments she looked back up and he was still looking at her. Giving her his heartwarming smile.

Zuko then leaned toward Aang and whispered something to him. Aang nodded in response. He looked back at Katara one last time giving her a _I'll be right back_ look and walked away with Zuko. Katara's heart ached as she watched him walk away. She sighed.

_Always busy. Soon though. I know there will be a moment soon where we are both not busy, no distractions, and I can just tell him how I feel. I have to believe that there will be a right time. Or is this a way of the universe telling me that it's not suppose to happen?_

"Katara?"

Katara spun around. Suki was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, Suki?" she replied.

"Are you alright? You seem to be really out of it lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a lot has been on my mind."

"About…Aang?" she said with a sly smile.

Katara's cheeks immediately began to burn. Suki laughed.

"Katara! It's fine! Don't be embarrassed."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Katara, we all know that you guys obviously care about each other. The real question is why haven't either of you said it or done anything about it?"

"Well the truth is that he kind of did when we were at Ember Island. But…"

"But what?"

Katara took a deep breath. "I sort of blew him off. I was confused and scared. The war was still going on and I didn't know how I was feeling. What if something happened to him? I couldn't bare the thought of admitting my feelings and then have something happen to him. Plus I didn't want him to be distracted. He needed to end this war. A relationship was the last thing I wanted to think about. And now the war is over and all I want is to be with him but, what if his feelings have changed? What if I really hurt him and he doesn't want to be with me after all?"

Suki was silent for a few moments. "Katara, I understand how you were feeling at the time. I truly do. But I have seen the way Aang looks at you. His feelings are still there. Take a leap of faith. Tell him."

"I've been trying to Suki. But every moment I try to tell him something is always in the way. What if that is a sign from the universe telling me it's not meant to be?"

"You sound like Sokka," said Suki laughing "All that means Katara is that it wasn't the right moment. When the perfect moment approaches you will know. It'll feel right and there won't be any distractions. Trust me."

"Thanks Suki. I do trust you."

"Good. Now come on, there's suppose to be a big party now to celebrate. And who knows maybe your perfect moment will be during it." she winked.

They started laughing. Feeling better about her situation, Katara followed Suki to where the crowd was headed.

_Maybe she's right. Maybe the universe isn't trying to keep us apart. Maybe it's trying to help me find the perfect moment. _

* * *

**__****A/N: Okay! so hoped you all like that chapter! i'll try and get the next one up soon! let me know what you think! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Everyone was gathered in this beautiful hall in the palace. Tables were set up around for all, music playing, and a variety of food from every nation. People were eating and laughing. Enjoying the peace that had finally come. Katara and Suki spotted their friends in the far corner and made their way to them. Everyone smiled at them as they passed, thanking them for everything they had done. They finally made their way to Toph, Sokka, Mai, and Ty-Lee.

"There you guys are!" yelled Toph, "Where have you two been?"

"Just talking," replied Suki, winking at Katara as she made her way to Sokka's side.

"Where are Aang and Zuko?" asked Katara, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"They had to talk to some people, but don't worry I'm sure they will be back soon," answered Sokka.

And right on cue, Aang and Zuko approached. Relief sketched upon their faces.

"Don't you guys look relieved?" laughed Katara.

"Well you would be too, if you just escaped from all these politicians. The worse part is I know it's only going to get worse," said Zuko walking over to Mai and kissing her cheek.

"Well it's better than fighting in a war," said Aang.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh and congratulations Zuko. We didn't get a chance to say it to you yet," added Toph, punching his arm (her normal way of affection).

"Yeah, congrats Zuko! Glad to know the Fire Nation is being lead by a friend that doesn't want to destroy us all," said Sokka.

"Nice choice of words Sokka," sighed Suki as everyone laughed.

"What we're all trying to say is we're proud of you. Both of you," said Katara, turning her eyes to Aang.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it," said Zuko, "Now let's eat before more people try to talk to us."

They sat down around the table and dug in. Reminiscing about the good days of their journey and filling in one another on the funny ones that not everyone was there for. Hakoda, Bato, Haru, and many other friends of theirs stopped by once in a while to give their congrats. Katara looked around the room, people had gotten up and were dancing around the hall. Everyone looked so graceful and carefree. No threats, no differences just everyone enjoying the celebration. She watched her brother and Suki dancing. Sokka becoming nervous with his steps and stumbling as he tried to lead. But Suki was patient and helped him with the steps. Smiling and kissing his cheek for every misstep. Katara laughed at the scene. She was happy for them, happy for her brother to find someone to love after losing Yue. She knew that Suki felt the same way about him, it was all over her face every time she looked at Sokka. The music suddenly changed to a familiar tune. Something Katara couldn't quite put her finger on. At that moment Aang had gotten up and held is hand out for her. That small gesture made her realize that it was the same song they danced to in the Fire Nation cave that Aang had thrown a secret dance party in. And here Aang was repeating the moment.

"Mhmm, now isn't this familiar?" laughed Katara.

"Do I have to convince you again or do you want to skip the excuses and take my hand?" said Aang giving her a flirty smile.

She smiled and blushed but decided to take his hand. He led her onto the dance floor.

"So remember the steps?" teased Katara.

"I think the real question is do you?" Aang teased back.

"Guess we'll find out."

They made their way to the center. Everyone's eyes flashing to them as they walked by. If Katara's face was red before, she could really feel her cheeks burning now. They took the familiar stance in front of one another. Their arms crossing between them.

"Everyone's staring…again," Katara whispered.

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now," replied Aang, recalling the soothing words he had told her the first time they had danced together.

His words gave her the confidence back then and it was doing the same thing now. Including the heart-warming feeling. They began the dance. Their bodies swaying gracefully with the music. They followed the beat of the music, the steps coming to them with each movement. It was easy. As is if they were a perfect match, knowing exactly what the other one was going to do right before they did it. They kept eye contact the entire time minus the aerial flips. Finally their dance was coming to the end. Katara back flipped, her hand reaching out for Aang. He took it swinging her to the left then swinging her to right, dipping her, ending their dance. Everyone around are clapping and cheering for them. They stare at each other, smiling as they try to regain their breath. He lifts her back up, their faces only inches away from one another.

"Way to go guys! Doesn't that look familiar!" said Sokka, clapping his hand at Aang's back.

"You guys looked great out there," agreed Suki smiling.

"Thanks guys," said Aang.

Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and they went back to dancing. Aang turned his attention back to Katara, "You want go outside? Take a walk?"

"Sure," she replied.

He took her hands and led the way. Walking fast before anyone could stop them. They slipped past the guards and into the courtyard, sitting in front of the turtleduck pond. Catching their breaths in the process. They were quiet for a few minutes. Taking in the cool air.

"I'm sorry for not having a lot of time to talk lately," said Aang.

She turned to face him. His eyes sincere, matching his words.

"It's not your fault. I can't imagine how much you and Zuko have to do. You both have really difficult jobs. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to help in anyway I can. We started this together and I'm not going to just pick up and leave."

He smiled at her. Her heart melting in the process. "Thank you Katara. I really appreciate it."

She turned away, looking at the pond. Remembering that it was only a few days ago that she was sitting here wondering if the boy beside her now was going to come back. She felt a tear fall down her face.

"Katara?" Aang's concerned voice brought her out of the painful memory. "What were you thinking about?"

"Sorry. I just realized that this is where I was sitting when Zuko and I were waiting for you to comeback. I was worried that you wouldn't. I mean I knew you would but I was still scared."

He took her hands and placed them in his own. "I should be the one saying I'm sorry Katara. I didn't mean to worry you guys. It just sort of happened unconsciously. As for fighting Ozai, I couldn't fail the world again. I have to protect it. Along with the ones I love."

"We love you too Aang. I'm glad we found you in the iceberg. I can't imagine what my life would have been life if we didn't."

"I'm glad you found me too."

They were quiet for a while. Enjoying each other's company. Her hands still in his.

_Maybe I should try telling him how I truly feel. Maybe this is the moment Suki was mentioning._

Just as she was gathering the courage to say all this, Aang spoke first.

"So what have you been wanting to tell me? I know it's been crazy and we haven't had a lot of time but seems like we do now."

"I…uhm… yeah there has been something I've been wanting to say."

She turned to face him. His beautiful grey eyes stared right back into her blue ones. She struggled to focus on the words that she had been trying to say. She felt her cheeks get warm and her heart beating faster.

_How can I possibly tell him if just being next to him is making me flustered?_

He looked at her, waiting patiently for the words that were escaping her.

_CRUNCH! _They jumped at the sound and looked up. Voices followed the noise. Figures stepped into the moonlight and they could see it was Zuko and Mai. Zuko looked up suddenly realizing that him and Mai weren't alone.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys! I didn't realize anyone was out here," said Zuko blushing, Mai grasping his arm blushing as well.

Katara sighed. _Another distraction._ _And by the looks of it we ruined their moment as well._

"It's fine. We were just talking. We can leave if you guys want," said Aang politely.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?" someone yelled from a distance.

The four of them turned towards the voice. Three figures popped out of the shadows. Sokka, Suki, and Toph.

_Sokka, of course. _

"Sokka! Stop yelling! I told you my feet could feel where all of them were," said Toph.

He ignored her. "There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you! You got to hear the plan we came up with!" said Sokka, "So we just spoke to the Earth King and he wanted us to come back to Ba Sing Se with him. The Order of the White Lotus is all there still. They were taking back Ba Sing Se during the battle. Plus he is going to announce the end of the war there and have a huge celebration as well. Also we thought it would be good to visit your Uncle, Zuko. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds like a great idea Sokka," said Katara.

"Yeah, It'll be nice to see my Uncle again," said Zuko.

"Plus we'll probably have to be in Ba Sing Se anyway to figure out our next step. We have a lot to discuss with the Earth King," said Aang.

"Yes! So Ba Sing Se it is!" said an enthusiastic Sokka.

_I guess this will have to wait a little bit longer. Maybe I can get Suki to distract everyone so there are no interruptions this time. _

* * *

**A/N: Ok so hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i hope it sounded okay. you ever get the feeling where you can picture everything and how it goes but then when you write it down it doesn't come out the way you wanted it to? well keeps happening to me. and i hope that my writing will progress and i wont have that problem so much. Also for my story i feel like i can picture this in between story a bunch of ways but im choosing to write this way. Also i think that the next chapter will be my last. i didnt want to push this too far. i just wanted to get the in between stuff leading up to the finale of the season. also cuz the promise books come after the kiss. so i was prob going to stop around there. im thinking about working on other side stories for the series. so look out for those! thanks for reading everything so far. oh and please review this chapter! let me know what you think! i truly love the feedback! thanks! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

In the late afternoon, they had finally made it to Ba Sing Se. Though it may have not been everyone's favorite city, they hoped to create some new happier memories here. Aang couldn't help but think of the last time he had been here though. This was the city that Appa was held in when he was stolen from them, the city where the Dai Li agents controlled everything, and of course the place where Azula had shot him with lightening and conquered Ba Sing Se in the process. Aang shuddered at the memories. As he landed Appa in front of Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, he turned around and faced his friends. Most of them were awake and talking. He shifted his eyes to Katara. Her face was expressionless, like she too was remembering the bad memories.

"Katara? You alright?" Aang asked.

She jumped at the sound of her name.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't help but think of the last time we were here."

"Yeah, me too. But this time is different. We're all here together, no fighting. Just us coming to celebrate with everyone else."

"You're right." She smiled.

Just then Iroh walked out of his teashop.

"Welcome everyone! It's so great to see you all!" he said smiling fondly, "Come in! I have tea made and ready for you all!"

Everyone hopped off Appa and greeted their wise friend.

"I'm so proud of all of you," he continued.

"You were sure right, Iroh. Destiny was our friend that day," said Sokka.

Iroh laughed, "Well I'm sure glad I was right then. I don't know what would have had happened if we all failed."

"Yeah, let's just not think about it," said Toph.

Everyone laughed in agreement.

"Well, while I go get the tea why don't you all get refreshed and changed for the celebration tonight. Then we can relax and talk."

A few hours later, everyone sitting in the teashop with their new Earth Kingdom attire, minus Aang who had stuck with his air nomad clothing. The sunset was radiating from outside. As they all enjoyed one another's company.

Iroh was playing the sungi horn, Appa watching him through the doorway. He paused as Zuko placed a teacup next to him and gave him a warm smile. Zuko then moved to Toph whose feet were on the table enjoying Iroh's music, he handed her a cup as well. Aang sat on the floor in front of her manipulating a ball of air up and down as Momo tried aimlessly to try and grab it. As Zuko walked on to the rest of the group to give them tea as well, he watched as Mai and Suki played pai sho, Katara watching them. Then Sokka who had paper and a brush in hand, shot his head up as Zuko moved toward them.

_"Zuko, stop moving!" he said, Katara, Mai, Suki, and Zuko looking up at him in surprise, "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."_

Katara moved closer to her brother to examine the picture.

_"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," she said, her expression quickly changing as she looked down at the picture, "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" _

_"Those are you hair loopies," he replied matter of factly. _

Zuko, Suki, and Mai had made their way over too, to see Sokka's handiwork.

_"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!" said Zuko. _

_"I look like a man," added Mai. _

_"And why did you paint me firebending?" asked Suki. _

_"I thought it looked more exciting that way," answered Sokka, as Momo jumped onto the table and made some noises. "Oh, you think you can do a better job Momo?" _

Meanwhile, Aang had stood up and smiled fondly at his friends and started making his way to the doors.

_"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down," said Iroh, as Aang patted Appa's nose and continued outside._

_"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Aang heard Toph say, followed by everyone's laughter._

Aang made his way the front railing outside the teashop. Watching the beautiful sunset. The colors were unbelievable. The orange and yellow colors mixing together, there was even a pink to it. The clouds circles around creating a purple and blue as well. The scene was breathtaking. The comet may had been beautiful but this was possibly even more. As Aang watched the sunset, Katara had followed him out. She stood right next to him. He turned to look at her, a smile upon his lips that gave a sense of peace and gratitude that she had found him out there. She blushed and returned the smile. She had decided that what came next, no words were needed. That everything she had been wanting to say, was going to be shown through her next move. She placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her. They reached out for one another and embraced in a warm comforting hug. His eyes open with a look of deep affection and love for the girl that he had come to fall in love with. While a loving smile came upon her own lips. They let go and stared back at the sunset for a moment. Then Katara turned to face the boy she in return fell in love with, the look in her eyes showing that she had made her decision. He turned to face her again, a small smile that at that moment realized what was going to happen. She leaned in, her eyes closing as she got closer and his own eyes closing in response. They kissed. Katara bringing her hands to his face to keep him there and show how much she wanted and needed this, to feel finally complete. His arms wrapped around her waist in response pulling her closer, her arms then moved to around his neck, deepening the long awaited kiss. This was the moment they had been waiting for. There was no more confusion, no more distractions. At this moment, their lives changed again. A change of love and a hopeful bright future that would follow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so sorry everyone this is the final chapter! i really hoped you all enjoyed it! i wanted to leave it off where the show ended and for those who read The Promise, we all know what happens after this haha. if you thought i had distractions before, figures Sokka causes another interruption. By the way all the distractions had gong on was me trying to keep it best to the show. i wanted them to have their first kiss during the sunset scene. So yeah! let me know what you thought. I'm probably going to write other stuff Avatar related. So if you enjoyed this please be sure to look out for my other stuff that i will try to get up sooner or later! please review this! let me know what you thought! Thank you all for who read this and reviewed it. i really appreciate it! Thanks my fellow Avatar fans! :) **


End file.
